


A tale of two Acquaintances that will change the future with just a one night stand

by BeautifulAngel4ever



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Cape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulAngel4ever/pseuds/BeautifulAngel4ever
Summary: When two acquaintances,Clark Kent age 21, and Bruce Wayne age 21. Meet each other at a bar in Metropolis, they start chatting and one thing leads to another and next thing they know their in bed together in a hotel. Little did they know, that night will change their life forever. Or will it just change Clark's life forever?





	1. Mystery man at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters except David Ross. This will be a Mpreg story. If you don't like move on. Bruce will be out of character ,cause he is 21 years old and just starting out his journey of becoming Batman. I did put in my story, when Clark told Bruce he might bleed, well that is because his rectum is like a human beings which leads him very vulnerable. He has a himen just like a women when she is a virgin.

Bar in  
Metropolis

"I don't know about this Pete, maybe we should just go back to my apartment and watch a movie". Clark says nervously with his hand rubbing the back of his head. While Pete is leading him inside the bar.

Pete puts his hand over Clark's shoulder. "No way man, how are you going to get laid at your apartment?" Clark tries to  
find the right answer, but was caught off guard with Pete talking. 

"Oh, look there is two seats in front of the bartender, let's go Clark" Clark hesitates at first but reluctantly gives in.

Clark and Pete sit down at the two seats, Pete puts his hand on his best friend's shoulder again and looks around at the bar.

"Man Clark, see I told you there would be a lot of fine ass women here" Clark looks around and sees a man in a corner wearing a black leather jacket, smiling at him Clark blushes.

"Yeah, Pete there is." Pete clicks his tongue, and says,"hello" to a woman that just sat down next to him and she starts talking to him.

Clark lets out a sigh, next thing he knows there is a cup of beer being set down in front of him. He looks at the bartender, "I'm sorry, but I haven't ordered yet" "the guy over there in the corner" the bartender pointed at the guy with the leather jacket who he had seen when he came into the bar.  
" He had ordered it for you" clark looks at the mystery man who lifts up after his drink, like he is making a toast.

Clark does the same thing and smiles, before he puts it back down, he notices a note on a napkin that reads " Come sit, I don't bite, I promise" with a smiley face that has one of its eyes winking. Clark looks over at the guy again, he smiles at Clark before taking another drink.

Clark hesitates, he looks at his friend, Pete who is still talking to the same woman. " Hey Pete, I'm going to go look around."

"Oh, okay man take your time" he says with a smile at Clark. Clark sighs and gets up with his beer, the mystery man had ordered for him. 

Clark walks up to the mystery man in leather and hesitates "is someone sitting here"? He had asked the man. The guy smiles and says "No". "may I?" Clark asks him."Oh, of course, bye oh means, please set." Clark sits down, and clears his throat nervously.

"So do you like the beer I had ordered you?, If not I'm sure we can get you something else." The mystery man asked Clark. Clark waves his hand. " Oh no, beer is fine" "oh okay good", 

He says to Clark. "Oh,Where are my manners, I'm Clark Kent" he has his hand out for the mystery man to shake. "Bruce Wayne" he shakes Clark's hand. 

"Wait The Bruce Wayne, the billionaire from Gotham?" The man looked a little surprised. but goes back to normal. "I see, so you have heard of me?" He asks. "Who reporter hasn't" "Aww I see, so your a reporter?" "An intern for now". He says to Bruce.

They start to chat for what seems like forever which was only an hour and a half. "I see that your friend over there is quite the Ladies Man." Clark looks back over at his friend, who is talking to 3 women.

Clark clears his throat after looking back at Bruce. "Yes,he is apparently" he says with a sigh.Bruce clears his throat. "I'm guessing, not your cup of tea?" Clark takes a shaky breath and downs the rest of his beer. "No, it's not". He says softly.

Bruce puts his hands together on his own lap "it's not my cup of tea as well to be honest," Clark looks a little shocked. "But all those tabloids, and the models" Bruce waves it off and takes a sip of his beer and exhales." Don't believe everything you read or hear, Clark. " Oh" Clark says nervously.

Bruce puts his elbows on the table with his hands still together looking serious. "Clark, I would like to play a little question game with you if you don't want to do it tell me and we'll stop, ok?" Clark looks at him with a confused look on his face. "Ok, Bruce I'll play your little question game, but you also have to answer my questions as well," Bruce looks at Clark questionable. Clark puts his hands up in surrender " Oh, no don't worry none of it will go in the paper, it'll just be between us two, I promise. " Well, alright Clark." Bruce looks around using his peripheral vision, Clark does the samething.

"May I see your hand, under the table?" He asks Clark. "Okay" he says nervously . He puts his hand under the table. 

Bruce looks at him with a very serious look.  
"Now I'm going to ask you a very serious question ok, Clark?" Clark nods his head yes,.Bruce puts his own hands under the table as well and grabs one of Clark's hands and guides it up from is thigh to his hard cock.Clark takes in a deep breath.

"Do you like? " Bruce asks Clark, who still has his hand on Bruce's hard cock through his pants. Clark looks at Bruce "yes," he says with a shaky breath. 

"Now, I would like to touch you if that's alright?" Clark looks around, there was not a lot of people and they were in a far back corner booth anyways. Bruce notices him looking around."It's ok, no one is looking, I just want to touch" Clark nods his head." Ok" he says nervously.

"Ok, now I just want you to act casual, I'm going to open your legs a little bit with my own legs ." Clark acts casual and Bruce opens his legs, "Now, I want you to take my hand and guide it to the front of your pants like I did your hand to mine ok,. 

Clark grabs Bruce's hand that was under the table and guides it from his thigh to his hard cock."Oh, wow that's a beauty, Clark" Clark blushes."thank you, you made me hard"Bruce smiles a little, he then looks at Clark very serious again

"Now, I'm going to take something out of my wallet and put it in your hand and I want you to look at it under the table, now what I put in your hand is a yes or no question, ok." Clark nods. 

Bruce slowly stands up just enough to get his wallet out of his back pocket and takes out what he wants and sits back down. He looks at Clark. 

"remember Yes or no,?" He puts it in Clark's hand, Clark looks down enough to see what it was, he swallows hard and looks back up at Bruce, and blushes and clears his throat, Bruce looks at him.

Clark grabs with his free hand ,cause his other hand is on his own hard on,a pen and a napkin that was on the table. He writes a question on the napkin and gives it to Bruce. 

He looks at the question "since you are wanting to use protection, do you have any STDs, or AIDS I should know about? I don't have any, I am clean" he looks at Clark 

he writes his answer to the question "No, I do not have any STDs or any AIDs, I am clean and I always use protection, always, but if you don't want to we don't have to I just won't cum inside you ill use the pull out method." he gives the napkin back to Clark.

Clark looks at the answer, and swallows hard and writes something on the napkin and gives it back to Bruce and Bruce looks at it, " I might bleed,cause you'll be my first." 

Clark plays with the Hem of his shirt "I see" Bruce says and writes something down on the napkin to give to Clark, Clark looks at it." I'll use a whole bottle of lube if need be, and if you get uncomfortable just say the word, and I'll pull out and finish myself and we don't have to discuss what we did ever again.

He looks at Bruce with nervous eyes, " I have one more question, and I need you to answer honestly and truthfully, please" he tells Bruce. "Alright" Bruce replies

Clark starts to write on the napkin, Pete puts his hand on Clark's shoulder, and he startles Clark " hey man I'm going home with one of these nice fine lady's, would you like to come, we could do a threesome?" Clark looks at Pete "No I'm good, but thanks for asking" " ok ,suit your self." 

Pete starts to walk off. " Pete,?" Pete turns around. "Yeah, man?" "Can you leave the key where I can find it." Pete looks at Bruce,and then it dawns on him and he smiles, cause he never knew his best friend was gay.

"yeah, I can, see yeah Clark. use protection! "He yells back at Clark as he's walking out of the bar. Clark doesn't hear him, cause he is paying attention more to what he is going to ask on the napkin.

He goes back to writing on the napkin and gives it to Bruce. " Last Call!" the bar tender yells out to everyone and by mean everyone the only two people still there,. Bruce looks at his watch 1:30am.

He sees the napkin Clark gives back to him with a question on it. " If I could have your phone number, just in case anything happens would you talk to me still? Would you talk to me even after tonight? Even after I give myself to you ? Cause I don't want to just to be a one time thing or a one night stand. Or just cause your horny and regret everything by morning or by the time were done." 

Bruce swallows hard and folds the napkin and puts it in his front leather chest pocket. He sees Clark staring at him waiting for his answer. Bruce gets a new napkin and writes down his phone number to give to Clark. 

" I don't want anyone else to have this number, this is for you. " He gives Clark the napkin and puts up the pen. " Ok, then my answer is yes." Clark smiles after putting up the napkin ."ok Clark, I'm going to go to the bathroom and after a little bit I want you to go in after ok." 

Clark looks at him confused. Bruce gets up and whispers in Clark's ear. " "To show you how big I am. " Bruce pats Clark's shoulder and walks to the bathroom. Clark waits a little bit and follows.

When he gets into the bathroom, he sees Bruce using the urinal. Bruce sees him. " Ok, Clark come here, I want you to see how big I am and what your going to get your self into tonight." Clark goes over there and looks at Bruce's hard cock, and he swallows.

"Now, I would like to see what I'm going to get myself into tonight, if that's alright with you.?" Clark's swallows hard and looks at the bathroom door, " if you back out, I wouldn't hold it against you." 

Clark looks at Bruce and puts his hands on his pants and pulls them down to his ankles. Bruce goes over to him with his cock Harding again. And presses Clark's back into him. " Now, I would like for you to bend over and spread your cheeks. 

Clark hesitates," but i thought" realization comes to Bruce of why Clark hesitated. "Oh, God no not here, . I just want to look. " " Ok," Clark says and bends over and spreads himself apart. 

Bruce whistles and goes down a little on his knees and looks and starts to give him a rim job, at first it startles Clark." Easy, Clark, easy I'm just licking you." He puts his hand on Clark's hard on and his balls and he starts to moan. 

"Bruce," Bruce licks his hole one more time and spanks his ass before getting up and when he gets up. Clark starts to get back up from bending over. Bruce stops him.

" Just keep bending over ok." Clark swallows and nods." Ok, Bruce." He says nervously " I'm going to dry hump you ok, no penetration." Bruce grabs his own hard penis and smoothes it over Clark's spread butt and slaps Clark's butt with it and he smoothes it again at Clark's entrance and it accidentally gets the tip in without knowing it and Clark holds back a scream.

he puts his cock back inside his pants and dry humps Clark to where Clark can feel Bruce's hard on. He does this for a little while. "ok, Clark you can get your pants back up." 

Clark gets his pants back up. "Ok, we are going to go to my hotel room ok." Clark nods, but doesn't look at him." Clark, look at me." Clark looks at him with distrust in his eyes.  
"Bruce you said not here, that's what you said, I have no lube and I'm sure you didn't bring any." At first Bruce looked confused but Right then and there Bruce noticed his mistake.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the tip to go in, it was an accident ,I would never ever do anything without lube and if I say I'm not going to do it, I won't ,I don't want to loose your trust in me ." Clark nods. " Ok, let's go to my hotel, and don't worry I have lube there. 

Ok, I hope you all like chapter 1 I'm hoping to update every day or at least every other day.


	2. The Hotel and where new life begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark are at his hotel and at first Clark is scared but then Bruce relieves his insecurities. This is where a new life begins and neither one of them knows it. Man, Bruce should have worn a condom, especially what he does after, that shatters Clark's trust and his heart in a million pieces 
> 
> pull out is not always a 💯 percent affective, cause men forget to pull out on time, that is just like Bruce.

The Hotel

"So, where is your hotel,? since I do not see that you brought a car." "Well, why would I bring a vehicle when my hotel is a few blocks away from the bar?" Bruce smiles. "oh, I'm sorry" Bruce smiles "it's ok Clark some of us rich folk are normal as well.This way " Bruce gestures with his hand to follow him. 

They make small talk until they get to the hotel, Bruce scans his key card to open his hotel room. "After you, Clark" Bruce gestures with his hand. Clark goes in and Bruce follows and closes the door.

"look around if you like" Clark looks around while Bruce takes off his leather jacket and hangs it up on a coat hanger." "This is amazing, Bruce and looks expensive." 

Bruce laughs, and walks around Clark slowly taking off his Golden cuff links, that were probably worth Clark's yearly salary. Bruce slowly goes towards Clark. Clark backs up slowly and stutters a little bit.

"Bruce remember, your my first, "It's ok, Clark I would never force myself on you, or force you to do something you don't want to do, I'm not that kind of man trust me ." Bruce and Clark are so close to each other Clark can smell Bruce's mouth wash.

" Can we get something to drink before we start,?" Bruce backs away."of course, Clark, what would you like to drink?" Bruce goes towards the kitchen and Clark sits down on the couch, " do you have coke?" 

Bruce looks in the fridge "of course" he gets Clark a Coke and himself champagne and walks towards Clark and hands him his coke and sits down. Clark starts to get nervous, Bruce notices after taking a few drinks. 

"What's wrong, want something else? " Clark breaths out." No, but I would like if you didn't drink alcohol please." at first Bruce didn't understand and then it dawns on him, he puts his drink down on the side table. 

" You want me to remember what we do tonight , so you don't feel like you were just a someone to get my rocks off.". Clark blushes" , I'm sorry I shouldn't tell you what to do or what to drink, but I cant let you have me, I'm sorry. 

Clark puts down his drink and stands up and starts to walk off. Bruce lightly grabs his wrist, Clark doesn't look at him. "I won't drink, for your comfort, please sit. " Clark sits back down

" I would like to remember this night and being with you and being your first. " Ok, thank you, Bruce I would appreciate it , very much." " Your welcome, I would like to lean in and kiss you now, if that's ok, we'll go slow, as slow as you need me to be." 

"Ok, thank you. And yes I would like that very much" he smiles at Bruce, and he smiles back, and they start to kiss, and then french kiss, which leads to where they are now laying down on the bed.

Bruce sits up in bed and looks at Clark. "I'm sorry if I was a little rough, I just can't believe I caused you to bleed like that and I'm sorry I didn't pull out right away when I told you I would." Clark sits up. " No, you did nothing wrong you were great, it's just I'm more sensitive at my rectum then most. I'm just sorry, I cried." 

Bruce moves his hand up and down Clark's face and lays on Clarks chest while Clark is still sitting up. " No, don't be, I was your first, I would have cried as well." Clark smiles, his stomach growls, Bruce gets up a little bit and looks at Clark's stomach. 

"sounds like someone is hungry" "yeah, I am sorry" Clark apologise again. " "You don't have to apologise, I am as well,'Bruce gets up. " What would you like to order for room service." Bruce looks for his black boxers and puts them on. 

" I..I don't know, what's on the menu?" Bruce laughs and kisses Clark on the cheek, I'll order us a backen breakfast with pancakes and how about some orange juice." Clark looks stunned. 

" That would be great" ok good I'll go order"he kisses Clark's lips and goes to the living room to order. Clark moves the covers and sees the blood stain on the sheet and remembers how it got there. 

Flash back of  
last night

. "Oh, God!" Clark yells out "Bruce, I hurt and I feel something trickling down my leg."he whines Bruce moves a little bit from being on top of him and Clark puts his hand underneath himself to see what's on his hand, it was dark red and thick going down his hand he got that from his rectum, Bruce sees it. 

" Oh my God, Clark , Are you ok?I shouldn't have did it so rough, do you want me to stop?." " You said your about to cum, just finish please." He says to Bruce with a small voice, almost a whisper. 

" You sure, Clark cause j can stop?" Bruce sounds sweaty. "Yes, I trust you, that you will do after care," " oh yes of course Clark, always after care, always" then they french kiss and hold hands, while He finishes..... 

End of flash back

" Yes, we would like two of them. Ok, yes thank you." Bruce hangs up and puts the phone away. " So, uh they said about 30 minutes or so, is that ok?" 

"Oh yes that's fine, uh Bruce?" Bruce is doing something on his phone. "Yes," while paying attention to his phone." can I shower?" Bruce looks up from his phone " oh yes, of course go ahead it's through that door " 

Bruce points to a door. " Thank you " Clark gets up and grabs his clothes to dress in after the shower. Bruce's phone goes off and he answers, it was about business.

Clark showers. " Clark!!!? " Yeah, Bruce!!!!!?." Clark yells back. " I have to go, it's business with my company, the breakfast should be here soon, don't wait for me. 

After your done eating close the door on your way out cause I won't be back, after my meeting, I'm going to be leaving for Russia There was slience for a minute, and then he finally spoke." Ok, thank you." 

Clark hears the door open and shut, he gets dressed and gets out of the bathroom. There was a knock on the door and it was the food. He puts the food on the table and he sees a note on the table from Bruce that reads.

" I'm sorry, but I lied to you, we will never see or talk to each other again. The number I gave is a fake, I just wanted someone to talk to and have a nice night with I'm sorry I fooled you. Please forgive me, I loved that I was your first, but it wouldn't have worked out between us, I'm not the type of person to get into a relationship with. I'm sorry. " 

Clark has shaky hands and puts down the note, feeling like crap and didn't eat or drink any of the breakfast.

He calls Pete, he answers. " Hello,?" He says with a yawn. " Pete, can you please pick me up.?" " Where are you?" Pete gets dressed." I'm at a hotel, a few blocks away from the bar." " Clark, what happened?" Clark has tears in his eyes. 

" My stupidity Pete , that's what happened, just please pick me up, he hangs up and sits down and looks at the note again and just cried. " How could I have been so stupid, Pete was right, I should have had him us protection." 

Clark puts the note in his wallet and wipes the tears and leaves out the door. What he didn't know was Bruce was hiding in one of the closets. " I'm sorry Clark, forgive me."  
Pete was outside and honks the horn and Clark gets in the car and puts on his seatbelt, they drive off and Clark is silent. "You should have told me you were gay, and we wouldn't have went to the bar." Clark is still silent, " do you want to talk about what happened?." Clark looks out the window with tears going down his cheeks." Not now , Pete. Not now." Pete sighs "alright, would you like some breakfast?".That would be nice" They go get breakfast, and they don't talk or discuss what had happened, like its not going to change his life forever, he feels like it was, he was just a one night fling,one night somebody, a one night stand.


	3. The Unthinkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is not feeling too well, Pete makes a joke, but the joke is on Pete.

The Unthinkable

3 WEEKS after the hotel incident 

Pete walks in his and Clark's apartment in Metropolis, with their lunch. "Clark! I brought us lunch." Pete puts the food on the table looking for Clark. "Clark!" Next thing he knows he hears a noise coming from the bathroom, he walks by the bathroom and sees Clark. 

" Oh hey man, I've been looking for you I have...." Clark interrupts Pete's talking with puking in the toilet again.."lunch" Pete finishes what he was saying, Clark puked in the toilet again and flushes it. He then sits down next to the toilet incase he my need it again in the near future.

Pete crouches next to Clark. " Hey man,are you ok? How long have you been in here?" Clark dry heaves. " Since you left this morning, and no I've been sick off and on for almost a week and a half." "Oh man Clark, I thought you can't get sick?" Clark looks at him. " I'm not supposed to, I don't know what is wrong with me Pete, and it scares me". Pete puts a hand on Clark's shoulder. 

" Well Clark, let's get you something to eat and we'll go from there ok?" Clark nods, he helps Clark up off the floor. They go to the kitchen table and eat.  
"Hey, could the guy you had slept with have give you something that you could catch without you knowing it?" 

He asks Clark while he is eating his double cheeseburger. Clark thinks about it for a little bit. " I don't think so Pete." Clark takes his last bit of his triple cheeseburger and takes a drink of his, cherry vanilla, chocolate lime coke. 

Pete starts to laugh to himself while taking a drink of his Dr. pepper. Clark looks a little confused at him. " What's so funny Pete?" " Nothing man." Pete waves it off ." It's stupid Clark." " No, I want to know, what is funny "." Ok,ok, man, picture this alright, what if you are a hermaphrodite," Clark looks at him a little confused." You know, where an animal can have both sex organs and can reproduce either way. 

I can just picture you, pregnant with a baby." He takes another bite of his food and laughs." Funny hu?" Clark is quite, Pete looks at him. " Hey, man It was just a funny joke, I didn't mean anything by it." Clark stands up and leans on the kitchen sink facing Pete, looking like he is thinking. 

"what if I am Pete," Clark says with a scared voice. " Wow, Clark I was just making a joke, there is no way you could be pregnant it's practically impossible." Clark faces the outside of the kitchen window next to the sink." Pete, you and I both know that I'm practically Mr. impossible, everything happens to me, what if this is one of them?" 

Pete notices that he has frightened his friend into thinking he might actually be pregnant. Pete stands up and turns his friend around facing him." Look man,there is no way ok. You have a penis and testicules, that's it no uterus, no fallopen tubes, no eggs and absolutely no vagina." Clark looks Pete in the eye." What if?". 

Pete exhales. " Ok, look I'll go to the store and buy you a couple of pregnancy test ok to ease your mind once and for all. When it comes up negative, not if, but when, then we can assume you have some Kryptonian stomach bug, not a baby growing inside you, ok?" 

Clark nods "Ok,thanks Pete, your a good friend." " Yeah, yeah I know". Clark goes and sits on the couch, subconsciously putting a hand on his lower stomach where a baby might be, Pete goes to the door. "Do you need anything before I head out?" " Yeah, ginger ale, chicken noodle flavor crackers, that's all and if I think of anything else I'll call you." "Ok, man"

Pete heads out the door and leaves. Clark sees that he has put his hand on his stomach. " What if I am, Bruce, would I end up doing this alone, or would you man up and be by my side for our baby." 

At the store

" Where is your pregnancy test?" Pete asks a lady who works there, she points to aisle number 5. " Ok, thank you" 

Pete goes to aisle 5 to look at all the different brands of pregnancy test."I would choose pregnant with week indicator, it helps for knowing how far along." Pete knows that voice he looks at the person who was talking to him. 

It was none other than, the man himself, Bruce Wayne. " I know you, your the guy at the bar Clark was talking to and apparently did more then just talk at your hotel." Bruce looks taken back by the guy's memory." Yes, I am that was a few weeks ago, how has he been since?" 

Pete lets out a puff of air and grits his teeth. " Actually, not too well, I think you gave him something to make him sick, like a stomach bug." Bruce looks concerned " oh, he's sick? Well I didn't give him anything, I'm healthy." Pete scuffs " yeah, I'm sure" Pete's phone goes off, he looks at the caller and it said Clark, on it. 

He answers " what did you forget to tell me?, Oh, ok yeah I'm sure they have that, ok yeah I can, ok your welcome not a problem, ok bye." Pete hangs up,." So how sick is he?, Maybe I can help?". , " you, help?" Pete points at Bruce and laughs." 

yeah, I don't think that's going to happen. I think you've done enough help as it is." " Oh, I see. Ok then, tell Clark I say hello." Bruce puts a hand on Pete's shoulder and walks. " Yeah, sure will do" Bruce walks off. " 

Yeah, like I'm going to let you break his heart even more." He looks back at the pregnancy test, he grabs the pregnancy with week indicator and buys whatever else Clark wanted and leaves the store. Bruce slowly follows behind.

At The Apartment 

Pete opens the door to the apartment and closes it. " Hey, man I got the test, ginger ale, chicken flavor crackers and Pepto for your upset stomach." Pete puts the bag on the table, Pete hears the sound of the toilet and Clark coming out of the bathroom.

" Ok, thank you Pete." Clark gets the pregnancy test out of the bag and opens it and takes one out and clears his throat." Cheers to hoping it's negative," " yeah, man me too".

Outside the   
apartment

" Why would Clark be taking a pregnancy test?" He says to himself.

In the apartment

Clark goes into the bathroom and closes the door. 

30 minutes later

Outside

Bruce yawns and looks at his watch it's 3:30 pm. It's been 30 minutes since Clark had went into the bathroom. He's so tired from his training at night.   
"Come on it's been 30 minutes,Clark what's the result."

In the apartment

Pete knocks on the door. " Hey man, I need to use the bathroom." The door opens and Pete goes in and sees Clark, sitting on the floor all slouched with the test barely in his hand. 

Pete takes a leak, Pete laughs a little bit." Oh,Clark don't be all butt hurt, I told you it would be negative, but sometimes with you, you need to know the hard way for your self." 

" It's positive, Pete" 

Outside  
Bruce sits up fast from his seat in the car. " What?, That can't be, he can't be."

In the apartment

"It's positive, Pete." He says again in almost a whisper, he closes his eyes and fresh tears start to go down his cheeks again. " There has to be a mistake Clark." 

Pete goes down on the floor and Clark lets him take the test from his hand and looks at it and it reads " Pregnant, 1-2 wks" " we'll do the other test Clark,this tast has to be a faulty test, " Clark nods. 

Pete gets the other test and opens it for Clark." Do you have to pee?" Clark nods. " Ok, man here you go." He hands Clark the second test and helps Clark up off the floor. " I'll just look at the wall while you do your thing ok,?" " Ok, Pete thank you." " No, problem man. " Clark takes the other test. 

30 minutes later

Pete and Clark are sitting in the bathroom floor together." What are you going to do Clark?I mean, I can only be here as a friend and a support system, not a father." 

Clark puts a hand on his stomach and tears slowly go down his cheeks. " Look man, you and I both know my father and he knows about you and your abilities and he is also a doctor, and Bruce is a nice, Rich fella he'll make sure..." " I can't, Pete." He looks at Clark." What do you mean?." I mean I can't tell Bruce, I can't." Clark cries.

" Well, why not?I'm sure he can keep a secret." Clark looks at the wall in front of him." You don't understand Pete, I was a one time fling, nothing more." He looks at Pete." He'll think I'm crazy and that I just want his money, besides do you honestly think he'll stay for a baby from someone he barely knows?, I don't, I'm in this alone." 

Pete puts his hand on top of Clark's,that is on his stomach." With me by your side" Pete assures him, Clark looks at him with a smile." Thank you , Pete" " hey it's the least I could do, your mine best friend, but we might need a bigger place."They both laugh a little". Yeah we might. 

Outside about half a block away in a black BMW, had heard every word, since the store when he out a small mic on Pete's shoulder. Bruce inhales and exhales. 

" I see, so thats what he thinks he is to me, well we'll just have to see about that" without them knowing he had put a mic on Clark's friend. " I'm going to be a father, He smiles a small smile and drives off.


	4. The doctor's appointment and the ultrasound picture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Pete goes to the hospital where Pete's dad works. Clark gets a check up and an ultrasound.

Metropolis General

7 weeks later  
(8 1/2 weeks pregnant)

Clark and Pete are at Metropolis General. " I'm going to go set down." Clark has his hand on his stomach and goes sit down.

Pete looks at Clark, looking weak and sick." Oh, ok Clark." Pete signs Clark in and sits down next to Clark. 5 seats down in the back, Bruce has a mustache and a newspaper over his face, waiting for Clark's name to be called. Ever since he put a bug in Clark's and Pete's apartment he's been finding out more and more things, just like he found out about this appointment.

20 minutes later 

"Clark Kent" Dr Ross calls out. Clark looks at Pete. " Ok, here we go no turning back now. They both laugh a small laugh and walk towards Dr. Ross and shakes his hand and they all walk towards the exam room 1 while making small talk.

Bruce gets up and slowly follows behind to the door that they had went in. He puts a small bug on the door to hear what they are saying and goes back to the waiting room.

Inside the exam room 

Clark is sitting on the exam table with his blue jean jacket off, Dr. Ross takes out his stethoscope." Ok, Clark I'm just going to check your heart, lungs, ears and throat ok, thats all." Clark nods and the Dr checks him. 

" Ok, well everything seems to be ok, so what seems to be the problem.?" Dr. Ross folds his arms. Clark is rubbing his stomach and looking at Pete with pleading eyes." Um....Dad, it's like this he's been sick lately." "Oh, I see how long has he been sick? " " Um...well dad." 

Pete staggers a little bit ." 8 weeks, Dr. Ross." Clark finally says. " Oh, well ok all you need is Pepto and some crackers and you should be feeling better in no time." " Dad, remember when we told you that Clark is different and not from around here?" Dr. Ross thinks a little. " Why, yes I do remember, but what does that have to do with this?"

" Well, it does dad you see he's..." I'm pregnant, Dr. Ross." Clark blurts out and smooths his palms on his jeans up and down. " I'm sorry, what?" Dr. Ross looks dumbfounded at Clark." 

I'm pregnant, Dr. Ross. I know cause I took two pregnancy test and they both showed up positive." 

" I see, well we just got to be sure. We will do our own pregnancy test and if it comes out positive we'll do an ultrasound to find out more of what is going on. Is that ok Clark?" Clark nods.

" Ok thanks Dr. Ross. " "Your welcome Clark, I'll go get that test and you just go into this bathroom and pee in this here sterile cup."

Dr. Ross hands Clark the sterile cup and walks out the door . Clark gets up from the exam table and goes to the bathroom.Dr. Ross comes back in with the tests, Clark comes out with the cup full. Dr. Ross looks at the cup before putting it down. 

" Oh, well this should be enough, Clark" Dr. Ross laughs a little bit before putting it down .

He puts on gloves and opens the test and uses the dropper to get a sample and puts in 5 drops on the test. " Now it's going to take at least "3 minutes for it to turn negative or positive." Dr. Ross says. Not even a minute has passed and it turned positive. 

Dr. Ross looks at it . " What the..?" Dr. Ross looks at it confused and does ten more test with the same out come.

" Well, ok Clark looks like they are all positive, how about you lay down and we'll get the ultrasound started." He puts on gloves and sits the head of the bed up a little so Clark can lay down, he lays down. " Ok now just pull your shirt up a little and I'll put on some gel. " Ok, Dr. Ross." Clark pulls his shirt up and undoes his jean button. 

" Ok, here is the gel, it's going to be cold." He puts in gel on Clark's stomach and moves the wand around on Clark's stomach until he finds what he is looking for. " Oh, my God look, right there." Dr. Ross says and points to two little skeletons of Shadows. Clark and Pete look amazed at what they see. 

" So, those are?.." " yes, Clark those are your two babies". " Oh, that's good," Clark relaxes. " Wait, did you say babies?" Clark sits up and looks at the ultrasound." What, do you mean babies, Irs suppose to be one, only one baby not two." Its, ok Clark calm down, and yes there is two and they look like they are 8 and a half weeks they and look healthy, Watch" 

Dr. Ross messes with the machine until they hear a " thump, thump" from the machine. " You hear that,? That is your two babies heart bear. " Dr. Ross smiles, and prints off the ultrasound pictures and gives them to Clark." Congratulations to the both of you, I just didn't know you were gay son." 

Clark and Pete look at each other shocked. " What, oh no dad their not mine and I'm straight." Dr. Ross smile fades ." Oh, well let an old man get cheerful for nothing why don't ya." " Sorry, Dr. Ross,." Dr. Ross hands Clark a rag to clean his stomach off. "It's ok Clark, so if he's not the father, who is?" 

Clark is silent and doesn't look at him." I see, so does he know?" Clark shakes his head no." So I'm guessing you didn't use protection since you are definitely pregnant, do we need to check you for any STDs? " Clark looks beat red." I'll take that as a yes then. Does your dad know?" Clark shakes his head. 

" No, how am I going to tell him I'm pregnant, none the less with a one night stand, he'll be disappointed in me" " I see, so if I'm going to be your Dr. I want your father to come next time if your next appointment and that will be in two weeks since this is a risk pregnancy." 

" Ok, thanks Dr. Ross and yes he'll be there. " I'm also hoping maybe the father?" Clark looks at Dr. Ross. " He needs to know Clark. He has the right. " Clark nods. " Ok, I'll try to find him. " " Ok, good Clark. They leave the exam room

Outside in the waiting room 

Where Bruce can hear through the small bug on the door, smiling from ear to ear knowing he's going to be a father of twins . Clark and Pete walk out of the hospital.


	5. Now the hard part, telling his father HE'S pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark tries to avoid telling his father as long as possible, what doesn't help is when his father shows up at their apartment.
> 
> Plus someone else shows up right in the nick of time, so it may seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it til next time and I'm hoping tomorrow on my day off maybe.

Author's Notes:

Sorry I haven't been updating this story or any of my other stories, I had to do with my husband's Unexpected death and cremation

Pete and Clark get back to their apartment right after the appointment. Pete looks and sees Clark's dad's truck at their apartment." Oh no, great timing," He whispers to himself, it wakes up Clark, he looks to where Pete is looking at and his breath just went out of him and he's swallows hard. "Dad" 

Clark sees his dad with his arms folded, leaning against his truck driver door as they are pulling into their parking lot,Pete looks at him,"Well Clark better now then later,besides my dad want him there the next time or he wont see us." 

Clark looks at his shaking hands, exhales and chuckles a little bit"Yeah, plus the babies father".His dad walks up to their car with his arms still folded."So,Clark which one of you was going to tell me that you had an appointment with Dr.Ross?" Clark and Pete get get out of the vehicle and lean against it and look at each other, His dad laughs so, I' m guessing neither one of you knows that Dr.Ross had called to inform me that you had been seen him today, professionally. 

I had asked him for what? And you know what he told me?Clark and Pete look at each other."to ask you,cause he couldn't tell me.So I am going to ask you Clark, Why did Dr.Ross had to see you? And why didn't you tell me?Clark looks at the ground and puts his hand on his stomach, his dad sees what he is doing,but doesn't put two and two together.

He looks at the both of them and gets no answers and unfolds his arms. "Well, I guess I fall on deaf ears hu?""I'm pregnant,dad" he whispers with his head still down and tears in his eyes.His dad looks at him."What?say that again, cause I thought I heard..." Clark lifts his head up this time."I'm pregnant, dad" he says more clearly, his dad scuffs almost in laughter,"Yeah, and I'm father time, I'm very serious son".

He tells him with all the anger out of his voice."And so am I,Dad I really am, and with twins." Clark takes out his wallet and shows him the ultrasound pictures and then looks at Pete."Their yours?" This startles Pete "wait, what?..." "Their not his,dad." He says above a whisper, he looks at his son."Then who's are they,Son?"

"Mine."Clark's dad sees a man with a nice suit with a smile, "Mr.Kent, my name is Bruce Wayne," he has his hand out for him to shake and Clark is in shock and sways a little,Pete notices."Clark?,Clark?"his dad and Bruce look at him,"Son?" "Clark?" His dad and Bruce say at the same time, thats all Clark hears before he passes out in Pete's arms.


	6. Secret is out, Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 4 hours since Clark had collapsed outside.Clark's dad and Mr.Bruce Wayne are in the apartment as well and they both argue about what is right for Clark's and the babies future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I have updated, I have had writers block and I had lost my job, so its been hard in the department. So I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Warning discussion about abortion

It has been 4 hours since Clark has passed out, he is laying on the couch breathing a little heavy and sweating. Since Pete's dad told him that Clark's pregnancy is physically taking a toll on him and could be life threatening and that his blood pressure is a little high and that he will need rest. 

That if his blood pressure goes up more then to give him a call back and discussion about possible aborting. Clark can hear the whole conversation between Dr.Ross and Pete about his blood pressure and about possibly aborting the pregnancy and it just makes his heart stop at even thinking about it and how it would possibly even happen, since he is a guy but heck how is he even suppose to give birth, since nothing can cut him except Kryptonite but he also hears two other voices in the distance arguing and then the front door shut. 

He notices those two voices of who they belong to, one his dad and the other one the babies father, Bruce Wayne.

"So,you think that you'll do right by my son and his babies? ( mr. Kent asks Mr Wayne sarcastically with his arms crossed.)

(Bruce looks at the kitchen table and brushes it off a little, even though there was nothing on there to begin with , he sits down, crosses his legs and folds his hands on his knees and smirks at Mr.Kent like he himself has all the answers that Mr.Kent wants.)

"Of course I can help Clark with the babies, you do know I am a very rich man, who lives in Gotham  
money is not a problem and I'm sure I can provide Clark with whatever he needs for the babies. He needs it, he gets it after all I fathered them."

(Mr. Kent walks up to Bruce and looks him square in the eye with his arms still folded, and Bruce can feel his smirk slowly fading away like he knows whatever Mr.Kent tells him, he is not going to like.)

"So far you are a lot of talk but nothing else, reminds me of another rich man with the last name Luthor."  
(For a Split Second Bruce's eyes go cold over that last name, but just for a Split Second.)

"So, you said whatever Clark wants and needs, when is the wedding, because he needs someone there who will love him unconditionally , not just a person who fathered the babies, any idiot can father a baby but it takes a man to stay." 

(Bruce gets up from the table and gets nose to nose with Mr.Kent with his hands into fists at his side's because he feels insulated, and was just about to do something he would have regretted if Clark hadn't had said anything.)

(Clark can see Bruce's hands go into fists,)"Bruce,don't" They both look at Clark, who is standing at the kitchen door way with his hand on his stomach.Bruce backs away from Mr.Kent before he did something he would regret and they both act like the argument and the almost fist fighting they were going to have didn't exist to not stress him out any further then he already is.

"Son, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm a little tired and worn out like my energy is fading," 

"Well Son, Dr.Ross said that the pregnancy is taking a lot of energy out of you and whatever you have been eating is just going to them, not to you and that this pregnancy is a little dangerous and could be life threatening, he wanted to abort the babies if your blood pressure gets any higher but I told him that is YOUR choice, not mine and certainly not the father's." 

Clark takes deep breaths, " thanks, dad."

Clark walks up to the cabinet and gets a glass, puts it on the countertop and opens the refrigerator and both Bruce and his dad sees that they don't have a lot of food.He gets out the last of the pineapple juice they have and pours it into the glass and throws away the empty container and sits down on a chair at the table.

Clark drinks a little bit and takes a breath in and out. "I heard you both arguing in here," His dad and Bruce look at each other.

"Nothing for you to be concerned of, you just need to focus on you and my grandchildren ok.

Clark nods and drinks the rest of the expired juice, he yawns.

" i have to go to the grocery store," Clark gets up and heads towards the refrigerator to get the list, but his dad redirects him towards his own room. 

"No, your going to go lay down, I'll going to go to the store." 

"Well, I am tired." Clark opens his bedroom door and goes in and gets undress to his boxers and lays down and falls a sleep on his bed forgetting the bedroom door and his dad and Bruce .

Bruce and Mr.Kent look at each other, Bruce's watch goes off and he looks at it and looks at Mr.Kent and he swallows hard. " I have a meeting I need to get to Mr Kent, are we done with our... discussion?" 

Mr Kent Huff's, "Like I said, nothing else." 

(He shows him the two lists that were on the refrigerator door.)  
" You can go to your meeting at your company, but let me tell you something, if my girlfriend or wife who I got knocked up and  
needed anything from the store when she has a high risk pregnancy,like that.

( He points to where Clark is.) I would drop everything and go to the store for her. Your just like everyone who talks about how much money they have, but that's all it ever is, is talk. Now if you don't mind I'm going to need to go to the store for my son, my grandbabies and his friend.Since you have a meeting, if you don't want to actually be there and help , don't."

Mr.kent leaves the apartment.Bruce goes towards Clark who is a sleep on the bed and sits down on the floor and looks at him with tears in his eyes,.

" You should have told me when you found out you we're pregnant but, I think i can blame myself for that and for that I'm sorry for causing all of this, Clark. You were right I should have used a condom,but I didn't because I knew the first moment you walked in through the door and I saw your eyes at the bar looking at me that you we're the one, that's why I ordered you the drink.

"I didn't think it would go that far to go to my hotel room, because I thought you would have said no, it surprised me when you didn't. 

I didn't want to get to close to you because I hurt the ones that are close to me, that's why I left when we woke up and I had to go to my meeting knowing I was going to leave you high and dry, but I never thought in a million years,.. high, dry and pregnant,you must be someone very special to have two reproductive systems."

"I still want to be apart of your and our babies lives and want to go to every appointment there is, and eventually the birth. Me and your dad we're arguing about a wedding between me and you, I think you know I can't marry you, but doesn't mean we can't be civil and be friends especially the bond we created that can never be broken."

He puts a hand on top of Clark's on his stomach since he is laying on his back. " I love you and our babies, I always will.  
You and them will always be my hope." 

He has tears running down his face, he gives him a kiss on the lips, and he walks towards the front door and looks back at him for a second. " I'll always love you."  
He puts on his sun glasses and walks out the front door.

Little did he know that, had Clark heard everything and yes he too knew they could not marry, they both have different paths and the other knew it.


	7. Clark finds out by Jor-el, just how different his body really is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since the insident, of him fainting. He hears a call only he can hear from his father, Jor-el asking him to come to the fortress to talk to him about the situation he is currently in. There he finds out a lot about how his body really is and the future of his children.

It has been a week since he has last seen Bruce, when he fainted in Pete's arms. His father is in the living room setting up the TV, when there was a knock on the door. Clark gets up from the couch and opens the door , there he sees Bruce Wayne and an elderly man, who he did not know. 

"Hello, Bruce who is this you brought with you?" Clark asks."well this is my guardian, and who I look up to as a father, Alfred Pennyworth." "How do you do Mr. Kent" Alfred shakes his hand." May we come in Mr. Kent?" Alfred asks. "Alright" He lets them in and shuts the door.

Alfred looks around, Bruce has his hands in his jean pockets, looking a little nervous. 

"This is not a bad place Mr. Kent". "Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth". "Oh, please call me Alfred." " Alright, Alfred you can call me Clark. This is my father Johnathan Kent." " Hello, Mr. Kent" Alfred shakes Johnathon's hand. "Hello" he says back to him. 

Martha comes out of the kitchen wipping her hands on her apron. 

"Lunch is almost ready, oh hello, I'm Martha Kent, Clark's mom" she shakes Bruce and Alfred's hands.

They get caught up in talking a little bit and then Clark starts hearing a ringing in his ear from Jor-el, Clark puts his hands over his ears and starts moaning a little bit cause of it being loud. It was loud enough he couldn't hear his dad asking him what is wrong. 

He puts his hands on Clark's shoulders." Son, what's wrong?" He finally heard his dad. " I need to go dad, it's Jor-el, he's calling me. I have to go." " Who's calling you Clark? I didn't hear your phone going off. " Bruce asks him. " I will explain everything when I get back Bruce," Bruce looks at him a little skeptice, "alright Clark, I'll be here when you get back."Johnathon takes his hands off of his shoulders. "Alright son, go but be careful." " I will dad, " Clark excuses himself.

He uses his super speed to get to the Artic, where his fortress of solitude is, where his father was calling him to. Clark goes inside the fortress to talk to Jor-el.

"Jor-el!?, hello?, you there?" He calls out for him but nothing, he was just about to leave when he hears his kryptonian name being called. "Kal-el, my son I have a feeling that you have mated with a human male,and that you also are carrying his children inside of you.Is this true?" Clark swallows hard,"Yes, me and the human have mated to where I am carrying two babies to be exact. Me and Dr.Ross are trying to figure out how this is possible and how they are going to come into this world." Jor-el sigh " My son does this human love you?" Clark thinks long and hard about this question, until he finally knows the answer.

"Yes, he loves me, why what does that have to do with the pregnancy?" Clark asks with skeptic in his eyes. "My son that has everything to do with the pregnancy and how it progresses here on out." "What do you mean, I don't understand?" Clark asks a little confused. Jor-el sighs out of concern for his son. "My son let me explain to you about how male kryptonian pregnancies work, When a kryptonian male and another male conjoin together ion love making, and the male kryptonian plays as the female in the conjoin-ment, then the kryptonian male with bare the other male's children , so our kind can pro-create either way. If the male who fathered the baby or babies in your situation, doesn't help with the baring of the babies before they are born, then the male kryptonian will use all of their strength to nurture the babies and when it is time to birth the babies into this world the babies will be so big the kryptonian will die bringing the babies into this world. But if the father takes some of the burden from the mother and equal out the burden then the babies will know that they are also have human, not a full kryptonian , because a full kryptonian baby is twice as big as a human baby and no male, kryptonian can give birth to a baby twice as size of the males birth cervix and if the baby ever were to make it out, it'll be like pushing out a bowling ball through a golf ball size hole and by some miracle the baby is born, the male mother will bleed to death due to the widening and the tearing of the male cervix., so you see son it has everything to do with the health and the progress of the pregnancy." 

Clark puts his hands on his stomach and swallows hard, "So,where is this cervix located at? and how will birth process suppose to go normally ?"  
"Well through out the pregnancy, the kryptonian male carrier is carrying the baby and the baby's father make preperations, like pretending that the male carrier is in labor and go through the whole labor process like a birth class a couple weeks out of the month, spend together in bed, out of bed, show affections towards one another in front of loved ones, to show support for one another, have the babies father talk to them and interact with them while they are still in your uterus, and the joy of having two lives come together as one. When it is time for the carrier to birth the babies it will be the same process as a female human's except the birth canal, your cervix is in your rectum, you will need your doctor friend check the progress of the labor with a speculum, to make sure it is going like it should. Through the pregnancy, the father has to prove his love by the practice of child birth, to prove that he will be there for the real thing." 

They keep talking for another hour or so before Clark goes back home.


End file.
